PS448
/ |title_ja=VS パラセクト |title_ro=VS Parasect |image=PS448.png |chapter=HeartGold & SoulSilver |volume=41 |number=448 |location= Kimono Dance Theater Ecruteak Gym |prev_round=Fortunately for Feraligatr |next_round=Raising the Stakes with Rhyperior }} / or / (Japanese: VS パラセクト VS Parasect or 噂の千里眼！ The Rumor of Clairvoyance!) is the 448th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The sun is setting, and is operating a -shaped ferry back to the Johto mainland with , with the help of the latter's and . Following the excursion of the Pokémon academy pupils to the , Crystal contacts both her mother and Earl. Crystal lets Silver know that she uses the "report, contact, discuss" method of keeping in touch with those she knows and trusts. She offers a blue-colored variant of the new Pokégear to Silver, but he refuses. Silver then feels his left arm start to ache again, and despite being warned not to help him, Crystal decides to use her 's spores to relieve Silver's pain. Crystal explains how her Parasee can make medicine out of its spores. Silver apologizes for his earlier behavior, but Crystal reminds him that as Pokédex holders, they ought to be companions. Hours later, at sunrise, Crystal sees the Glitter Lighthouse beacon, and she knows they will arrive at Ecruteak City in the morning. She also knows that Morty, through Eusine, has agreed to help Silver, which makes Silver recall Eusine's eccentricities when he met him - something that Crystal herself is all too familiar with. However, Crystal decided to leave Eusine in charge of the Academy pupils while she went along with Silver to help him, as Crystal also believes in their safety, which would be compromised if organizations like Team Rocket were allowed to roam freely. She pulls out a broken shard from her bag as she declares her own resolve, making her recall . Silver also feels moved at Crystal's speech, by responding to her smile with his own. Crystal instead thinks Silver is staring at her new clothes, and becomes embarrassed. She breaks into a frenzy about her mother's choice of clothes, and why she should not let see her in them. As the boat continues to sail, a shadow beneath the water follows them. In the morning, Gold is at the Kimono Dance Theater at Ecruteak marveling at the performance of the Kimono Girls. As the traditional dancers respond lightheartedly to Gold's compliment, Radio Director Hiro shows up in front of Gold, blocking his view of the dancers. Gold knows exactly what Hiro's trying to tell him, and retorts by telling him to look at his Pokémon first. Gold slides open the theater's back door to show Hiro that his Pokémon are training by themselves. Gold explains that Aibo is learning a new move after being impressed by his teammates' battle against 's . Gold then knows exactly why Hiro is waiting for him to finish, rather than return to Goldenrod City. Gold claims that Hiro wants exclusive coverage of what is about to take place, and also guesses correctly that Hiro had been spying on him and at Mt. Silver when they were training. At that moment, Aibo successfully hits both Polibo and Sunbo with , and evolves into an . The Kimono Girls also witness Aibo's new evolution with marvel. Togebo, however, kicks a stone, and the Kimono Girls can tell that it seems frustrated that it can't evolve. Gold admits that Togebo still hasn't opened up to him yet, and someone walks in to echo Gold's thoughts that the criteria for his to evolve are still very much elusive. Gold sees a man with his and , and asks for his name. The Kimono Girls reply that he is Morty, the city's very own Gym Leader. Hearing Morty's name makes him remember that he was also at the Indigo Plateau exhibition matches sitting next to a pretty lady. Morty, knowing that Gold is referring to Jasmine, states that she has moved to the Sinnoh region to take part in Pokémon Super Contests. This causes Gold to sulk and think about leaving. Kuni, the Kimono Girl who owns a , then asks Morty the reason for his visit. Morty states that he is simply on patrol, but knows that requests for his clairvoyant vision have spiked recently, making him wonder if anything has happened at Ecruteak. While the Kimono Girls also don't spot any signs of danger, Gold is suddenly intrigued at Morty's claim of clairvoyance. After hearing Kuni's explanation of Morty's skill, Gold immediately tugs at the man begging for his assistance in finding someone called Lance. While ignoring Hiro, Gold searches his pockets for the torn piece of Lance's cape, but his Pokédex falls out in the process. Thinking that Gold was the person he was arranged to meet up with, Morty beckons Gold to his Gym. Inside, Morty confirms Gold's request, but just as he is about to proceed with his clairvoyance, the Gym telephone rings. Morty learns that Falkner, Bugsy and Chuck have stationed themselves outside, and thanks them. Morty explains to Gold that the sudden interest in his abilities meant that the Ecruteak Gym was broken into a few times, which was why he hired his Gym Leader colleagues to add further steel to his compound. Morty surprises Gold by saying that he once used his clairvoyance to locate none other than Gold himself, and then witnessed his heroic actions at the Indigo Plateau. Gold responds by saying Morty knows more about him than vice versa. Finally, Morty begins to use his clairvoyance. Meanwhile, Silver and Crystal are still only at Route 38 on their way to the location Gold is already at. They discuss about the Plates when suddenly, an charges out of the ground, knocking Crystal down and Silver upwards. Just as Arbok is about to catch Silver with its mouth, his appears to catch Silver, but Arbok s to slow Honchkrow down, then fires a to pin Honchkrow and its Trainer to a tree. Crystal responds by bringing out Archy, Bonee, and , but all three are knocked back immediately. Standing behind them is a chubby woman with her and . She introduces herself as Ariana of Team Rocket, points a wooden fan at Crystal and gets her team ready to battle. Crystal decides to divert the battle away from Silver. Silver eventually sees what Crystal is trying to do, and enough time passes for him to eventually free himself from the Poison Sting. Silver also knows that Crystal is in a hopeless situation, as by then, all three of her Pokémon are already struggling against their opponents. While thinking that he should take over the battle and let Crystal get to Ecruteak first, Silver suddenly sees the types of Crystal's Pokémon, and how they match up to the Plates' names, which can only mean that the Plates themselves correspond to Pokémon's types. Major events * and travel to Ecruteak City. * Crystal is revealed to own an upgraded Pokédex. * Aibo evolves into . * Gold meets Morty and asks for his help to find Lance. * While making their way to Ecruteak City, Silver and Crystal are attacked by Ariana. * Silver figures out that the Plates correspond to sixteen of the seventeen Pokémon types. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * (flashback) * * * * (flashback) * Lt. Surge (flashback) * Bugsy * Falkner * Morty * Chuck * Jasmine (flashback) * Pryce (flashback) * Ariana * Eusine (flashback) * Kimono Girls * Hirō * Children (flashback) Pokémon * (Poli; 's; flashback) * (Aibo/ ; 's; evolves) * (Aibo/ ; 's; newly evolved) * (Polibo/ ; 's) * (Exbo/ ; 's) * (Sunbo/ ; 's) * (Sudobo/ ; 's) * (Togebo/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ; Red Gyarados) * (Archy/ ; 's) * (Parasee; 's) * (Bonee; 's) * (Monlee/ ; 's) * (Natee/ ; 's) * (Morty's) * (Morty's) * (Amphy; Jasmine's; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Ariana's) * (Ariana's) * (Ariana's) * (Eusine's; flashback) * (Eusine's; flashback) * (Miki's) * (Sayo's) * (Zuki's) * (Naoko's) * (Kuni's) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Parasect - Thiên lí nhãn trong lời đồn! }} de:Kapitel 448 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) it:PS448 zh:PS448